Fire and Water
by gryphon-wings
Summary: AU: He felt alone held by his fears in his father's cage.  Until, his savior came, a man whose bright warmth would fight back all his demons, and lead him to escape his bonds.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Water

Chapter One

Most of us, I suppose, are a little nervous of the sea. No matter what its smiles may be, we doubt its friendship. ~H.M. Tomlinson

Antonio stared out into the vast expanse of water before him, the passing waves calmed him ever so slightly, but he was still nervous. It was hard not to be; after all he was going to be an ambassador. He would soon be representing the whole of his country in foreign lands in which he had never set foot in. Of course he'd done research before he left, but reading about a place was different then going there. He hoped he didn't make a fool of himself.

It wouldn't be long before Antonio's capabilities as an ambassador where put to the test. His months long journey was about to end. According to the captain it would only be a matter of days before the ship arrived at port.

Finally, after months of travel, Antonio's ship finally reached its destination. Antonio stood anxiously on the deck of the ship watching as the foreign scenery came closer and closer. The crew of the ship had told him not to worry so much. According to them the people of this country where fairly pleasant; in fact many where interested in learning about the foreigners they now traded with. However, Antonio was still worried. These people had only ever really dealt with merchants. Few of them had ever really dealt with nobles, let alone royalty, like he was about to.

Once the ship had docked and the passengers began disembarking Antonio stood, watching them disappear down the ramp into a sea of, frighteningly unfamiliar people.

"No need to worry," one of the sailors said stepping up behind Antonio. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Do you really think so?" Antonio asked.

"Of course, who could resist someone as charming as you," he answered. Antonio smiled. Before this journey the man had been a complete stranger, but now they chatted as if they'd know each other for years. Having such a gruff man accept him as a friend and even compliment and encourage him was amazing. It made Antonio feel like he really could do what he'd come to do. After all royalty had to be friendlier then sailors.

"Thank you, that actually helped me a lot," Antonio said with renewed confidence. With a final look out into the crowd he stepped onto the ramp and began his journey.

…

Kiku stared listlessly out into the garden. He had long since lost interest in the flowers it held. He'd spent so long staring at them that he could no longer see why people thought them beautiful. It was at times like these that he felt he could give anything to see beyond the walls of the palace. He'd been trapped for years. Since the day his youngest brother had runaway with that Englishman, Kiku and his remaining siblings had been forced to stay within these suffocating walls.

No one was sure how it started, but they all eventually began to notice. An English man had come to present a treaty to his father. This Englishman had managed to form a connection with Kiku's brother Hong, a feat many thought amazing. However this connection turned into something more, a something that would lead his brother to leave everything he knew to be with that Englishman. Kiku's father had been furious and forced his remaining children to remain isolated in the palace. It would be years before he would let any foreigner stay in the palace, regardless of the reason for their visit.

"Kiku-sama," an attendant called.

"Yes," Kiku replied.

"Our guest has arrived and your father requests your presence, so that you may meet him."

Kiku turned his attention to the attendant who lay prostrate on the floor. They had been expecting this guest for months, but despite this Kiku was unsure of meeting him. Kiku almost wanted to laugh at himself, just moments before he'd wished for change, but now that it was presented to him he hesitated to take it. He truly did wish to see more of the world, but at the same time he was frightened of what it might be like. After all it had been years since he'd had to deal with anything beyond the four walls of his room.

"I have no interest in meeting our guest," Kiku told the attendant turning his attention back to the all too familiar garden.

"But, Kiku-sama," the attendant began.

"Leave," Kiku said firmly.

"Yes, sir," the servant replied hurriedly leaving the room.

Kiku clutched at the front of his hakama. No matter how much he craved change, he could never have it. He'd been isolated for so long that he feared he couldn't handle it. He would simply be overwhelmed by the shock and come running back to his familiar room. Perhaps it was best for him to keep his silent vigil over the garden.

…

It had been a long day for Antonio. Once he'd gotten to the palace he'd been ushered around non-stop. He'd been shown what felt like every inch of the palace. He'd also met the Emperor and most of his children. They were all well mannered, except the one young man who insisted he'd invented just about everything he and Antonio talked about. He'd even once groped Antonio's chest claiming it as his own.

Antonio simply laughed at the boys' antics. Things here were quite different from what he was used to, but they were definitely entertaining. While the boy's actions had been unusual, it had oddly made Antonio feel welcome. Of course it had also worn him out.

He'd barely had anytime to himself. Now, that he had managed to get some, he decided to take a more leisurely stroll through the garden than the one he'd been taken on earlier. He really had enjoyed the look of the flowers, and wished he'd had more time to admire them.

…

After refusing to eat with his father and his guest, he had taken dinner in his room. Afterwards his father had personally come to scold him for his rudeness. Kiku just sat staring absently at the floor. He'd been scolded for similar things before. This time was no different and Kiku simply blocked out his father's tirade.

Now that his father was gone Kiku had intended to return to watching over the flowers, when he saw a stranger in the garden. Kiku now stood terrified in the doorway, a death grip on the wooden frame. 'He must be the foreigner,' Kiku thought. His grip on the doorframe loosened a bit as he realized the man hadn't noticed him.

'He's quite handsome', Kiku mused, relaxing into his usual position. Maybe change wasn't as bad as he thought. After all, he felt he wouldn't mind watching this man wonder the gardens. He was, after all, far more attractive then the flowers.

Of, course it seemed the man had no intention of letting Kiku simply watch him, because he was now staring curiously at Kiku. Kiku immediately tensed when he realized the man was staring back at him. His heart began racing when he noticed the man was advancing towards him.

"Good evening," the man said with a warm smile. "My name is Antonio, you must be Kiku."

"H-how?" Kiku stuttered unable to gather is thoughts.

"The emperor told me about you at dinner," Antonio said. "Is something the matter?" Kiku could only squeak as he scrambled to get away. "Hey, it's alright, there's no need to be scared," Antonio said wrapping his arms around Kiku's waist, easily restraining him. "I promise I won't hurt you."

Kiku began to relax into the man's hold. He felt oddly safe and warm, the man's voice soothing him. He almost felt as if all of his earlier fears where completely unjustified. Maybe, this is what his brother felt when he chose to leave.

"Are you alright?" Antonio asked clearly concerned, snapping Kiku out of his daze. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Oh no, no I'm fine, really," Kiku said hurriedly as he felt the man remove his hands from his waist. He noticed that he felt terribly cold without the man's touch.

"That's good," Antonio said smiling again. "I would feel terrible if I had hurt you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Kiku said bowing his head.

"No, need to apologize. I'm sorry for frightening you," Antonio said sitting to face the garden.

"No, no, I over reacted," Kiku said, his eyes trained on the floor. Antonio glanced back at the smaller man.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked. "You seem a little down."

"I-I'm fine, I-I just-"

"You're nervous." Kiku's eyes shot up. 'You weren't supposed to notice,' he thought. Antonio scooted back so that he was sitting next to Kiku. "How about today we start with sitting together and tomorrow we have some trivial conversation?" Antonio said.

"A-alright," Kiku stuttered in response. He felt terribly nervous sitting next to Antonio and it wasn't because he was afraid anymore. He could no longer keep his gaze trained on the garden; his eyes kept drifting towards his new companion. Every time Kiku caught himself staring at Antonio he would start and turn away, a distinct burning sensation running across his cheeks. When Antonio finally bid him good night Kiku could only mumble a reply to the floor. He refused to let Antonio see the blush that he was sure he now sported.

...

**A/N**: Before people send me nasty messages about the pairing have some history."Diplomatic Relations Between Spain and Japan: Established in 1868 with the signing of the Treaty of Commerce and Friendship. Contact between Japan and Spain began when a Jesuit missionary, Francisco Xavier, arrived in Japan in 1549. Since then until Japan adopted the policy of seclusion, many missionaries from Spain sailed to Japan and introduced Western civilization to Japan. Thanks to the Spanish galleons, Japan was also able to begin trading with the Philippines, Mexico, and other countries."

info found here-

www dot mofa dot go dot jp /region /europe/spain /index dot html


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"The first step binds one to the second" –French Proverb

Antonio hadn't lied. The next evening he came back and just as easily as before, sat next to Kiku. He had also kept his promise of conversation. Antonio didn't demand much from Kiku, only asking various things about the garden. Questions Kiku struggled with, not from lack of knowledge, but nervousness. It got to the point that his faced became as red as an apple. He did everything he could to avoid looking at his guest. That is until Antonio lowered himself so that he could stare up into Kiku's downturned face.

"You're so red," he stated, "like a tomato." Kiku quickly covered his face with his hands and turned away. "I think it's cute," he continued resting his head on Kiku's shoulder. Kiku's body tensed at the sudden contact, but he didn't pull away.

After a few minutes of this Kiku gradually began to relax, he lowered his hands to his lap, and felt the warmth and safety from the night before return.

"I should leave," Antonio announced, shattering Kiku's tranquility. "I am going to be taken on a tour of the city tomorrow, so I should rest," he said slowly standing up. Kiku almost reached out to stop him, but restrained himself.

"I hope you enjoy yourself," Kiku said, his attention once again firmly focused on the floor.

"I'm sure I will," Antonio replied. "Would you like me to get you something?" Kiku felt his cheeks burn and furiously shook his head. "Alright then, good night."

As Antonio left, Kiku slowly raised his eyes to watch his retreating form. When Antonio was finally out of sight, Kiku felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness wash over him. He felt the urge to call out Antonio's name and bring the man back to his side, but couldn't bring himself to do so. What if Antonio did return? Kiku's embarrassment had kept him from looking at the other man before. He was sure that he would die of humiliation if the man came running back for him. But, he felt so small and alone now.

…

Antonio followed his guide, taking in more of what he saw, then what he heard the man say. He was amazed at how similar this market was to the one he'd grown up near. The people where different and so where a lot of the products, but it had the same feel, people where buzzing about trying to make deals, just like back home. It made Antonio happy. Here was something he could understand.

Even though he was distracted Antonio had done a good job of keeping up with his guide, until he saw a certain stand. The vendor of this stand was selling flowers. These flowers were beautiful and many of them were kept in the palace garden, except for one. It wasn't a particularly extravagant flower, but it had a certain charm about it. Actually, the color of it was almost the same shade Kiku's face had been the night before. Antonio smiled at the thought of the smaller man. He found him quite adorable and couldn't wait to see him again. He looked back at the flower and decided that he'd bring it back for Kiku.

…

Kiku sat quietly in his room just staring at the floor. He hadn't slept much the night before. All he'd done was toss and turn, thinking of Antonio. He couldn't understand his feelings for the man. Whenever the man came near him he turned into a bundle of nerves, convinced that any move he made would offend the other man. Then Antonio would touch him and all those nervous feeling would just melt away. He felt nothing but safety and warmth. It was suddenly comforting to have Antonio by his side, and he never wanted the man to leave.

But, why? Why did he feel this way? All he really knew about the man was his name and that he liked the flowers in the garden. He was a stranger from a land so far away, Kiku could only dream of seeing it.

"I heard you got lost today," a voice from outside exclaimed, drawing Kiku from his thoughts. Kiku recognized the voice as his brother's and was about to ignore it until he heard the response.

"Only a little," it was Antonio. Kiku went to the door that led to the garden, opened it a crack, and peeked out. Sure enough there was Kiku's younger brother Im Young Soo talking with Antonio.

"How irresponsible," Im Young Soo teased. Antonio chuckled.

"I was a little distracted," Antonio said.

"By what?"

"This," Antonio said showing Im Young Soo the flower he had purchased.

"It's pretty!" But, why do you need a flower? We already have plenty."

"It's a present."

"Really? For who? I know! You've fallen in love! You met a beautiful local girl and have decided to woo her."

"Well, I do want to make a good impression," Antonio answered.

"I knew it!" Im Young Soo exclaimed. "I invented romance you know."

"You don't say," Antonio said chuckling. Kiku closed the door and ignored the rest of the conversation.

Antonio was in love. He had met a girl and was already trying to impress her with gifts. This meant that Antonio would probably be spending his free time trying to win this woman's affections and wouldn't have time to spend with Kiku. He felt that he should be happy for the man, but all he felt was a sudden loneliness.

…

Once all his tasks for the day where done and night had fallen, Antonio practically ran to the garden. He was excited. He couldn't wait to see Kiku's face when he gave him his present.

"Kiku," Antonio called. "Kiku?" he questioned when he didn't get a response. The smaller man was nowhere to be found. He walked over to the door Kiku usually sat in front of and gently knocked. "Kiku," he called. "Kiku, it's me, Antonio. Are you alright?"

Kiku jumped when he heard the knocking. He had been startled, but relaxed when he heard Antonio's voice.

"May I open the door?" he heard Antonio ask.

"A-alright," Kiku answered, clutching the front of his yukata.

Antonio carefully opened the door to see Kiku huddled against the opposite wall. His eyes filled with concern and he slowly walked over to kneel in front of Kiku.

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I-I heard you talking to my brother," Kiku stuttered. Antonio stared at him confused. "Congratulations, I'm sure she's beautiful." Then it hit Antonio.

"You think I found a woman," he said. "You're upset with me. Do you think I'll leave you for her?" Kiku blushed and tried his best to hide his face. He would rather wallow in misery then face Antonio.

Suddenly, Kiku found himself facing a ring of pink petals.

"This is for you," Antonio said. Kiku stared at the flower wide eyed. "It's what I showed your brother earlier. You're the one I want to impress." Kiku took his eyes away from the flower to stare up at Antonio with surprise.

"F-for me?" Kiku asked.

"Yes, Antonio replied with a smile. "The color reminded me of you." Kiku blushed, but still stretched a hand out to except his present.

"Thank you," he said. Antonio smiled.

"Have you ever pressed flowers?" he asked. Kiku shook his head. "It's easy," he said holding up a book Kiku hadn't noticed he was carrying. Antonio flipped to a random page and held it out to Kiku. "You place the flower in the pages, close the book, and let it sit for a day or two. When you open the book again the flower will be dry and you can keep it forever."

"Really?" Kiku asked.

"Yes," Antonio replied. "If you want you can use this book, I brought it with me from home. Maybe I'll teach you to read it while I'm here."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course. If you want I will come see you every night until you can read it and maybe even after, if you want."

Kiku gave Antonio a small smile. He placed the flower between the pages of the open book, put his hands over Antonio's, and gently closed the book. Kiku looked shyly up at Antonio and said:

"See you tomorrow?" Antonio smiled.

"See you tomorrow."


End file.
